Uchiha's Game
by ame shiroi
Summary: He makes the cutest noises when I ‘play’ with him. He smiles almost coyly at me and says in a childish voice “Aniki, come play with me.” Threeshot. Itasasu. Lemon, uchihacest. Please review.
1. Aniki's Game

He makes the cutest noises when I 'play' with him. He smiles almost coyly at me and says in a childish voice "Aniki, come play with me."

He looks cute and shy as he crawls on his hands and knees to me and climbs onto my lap. My answer is to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What do you want to play?" I ask, stroking his thighs. He pouts cutely and crosses his arms. "You promised me you were going to finish teaching me the game we played last night, niisan!"

Ah, yes. The secret game. The game where I say and do things he can't tell anyone about later. I kiss him again, sliding my tongue along the seam of his lips, asking him permission to enter. Sasuke already knows how to play this game and willingly opens his mouth. He also knows what to do, being the good student he is. His smaller tongue explores my mouth. He moans as I do the same thing.

I lift his shirt up and, very gently, pinch one of his nipples. As I expect, I gasps and blushes, his cheeks turning light pink. No matter how many times we played this game, his reaction was always the same. I reach into his pants and caress his erection. I've never played this game with him before, I can tell he like it. He blushes even deeper.

"N-n-niisan!" he gasps sharply. His hips thrust of their own accord into my hand. "Ita-Itachi ni-niisan!"

"It's ok." I murmur, lowering my mouth to kiss him again.

He moans hotly as I continue to please him with my hand. The other hand slowly inserts one finger into his entrance and he gasps louder

"Ita-Itachi niisan. I-I-I-." He moans loudly, cumming into my hand. Sasuke turns very red. "I-I wet myself."

He looks embarrassed and confused.

"You didn't wet yourself, Sasuke. Did it feel good?" My little brother nods.

"Do you want to do it again?" He blushes and nods again.

I pull down his now soiled pants and underwear and take his member into my mouth. He squirms and moans restlessly. He's hard again after less than a minute of sucking.

I alternately lick and suck his cock, liking the taste of his member almost as much as I like the taste of his mouth. I gently slide two fingers into his entrance and start probing for his prostate. He cries out loudly as the combination of pain and pleasure hits his central nervous system.

"Oh, oh, niisan!" he moans frantically. I moan very quietly, letting the back of my throat vibrate around his member.

"Itachi!" he cries helplessly, throwing his back. I give one last hard suck and he releases into my mouth, still crying my name. His knees give out and he collapses onto my chest, breathing heavily. I cup his face in my hands and kiss him deeply, letting him taste himself.

"Do you want to keep playing?" I ask, rubbing circles into his back.

"Are you going to do that again?" he asks, looking uncertain if wants that to happen again.

"Iie. I'm going to teach you something different." I take off my pants and undergarments, letting him see my now very hard, large erection. This makes him curious and he takes off my shirt for me and runs his hands over my bare chest. I encourage this, leaning back on my hands to support my weight and spreading my legs, letting him explore at his own slow pace.

"Wh-what do I do?" he looks down pointedly at my hard member.

"Copy what you think I did."

He lowers his mouth onto my member, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around the head with childish enthusiasm. He giggles when I moan for him, making me moan again as his mouth vibrates around me. But I can't forget my real intention.

"Now lick it all over." I say, gently removing him from my shaft. "Use as much of your spit as you want."

He leans over my member, a long trail of spit coming from his mouth. I watch this, feeling oddly turned on. His spit coats my erection and he eagerly bends his head to lick it off.

"Stop otouto." I manage to choke out as he nearly finishes his licking adventure. He looks hurt. "Did I do it wrong?"

"Iie."

In truth he did it very, VERY right. I pick him up and set him on my lap, making him gasp as I purposely brush my saliva-coated member against his entrance. He groans, then blushes, not sure of what he just felt. I part his buttocks, and push the head of wet member into him. He blushes even more and groans again.

"Aniki, I-I want..." he trails off shyly, not knowing how to tell me what he wants.

I kiss him hungrily as I thrust into him completely. He lets a small scream go into my mouth, part hot pleasure, part tearing pain.

"Itachi niisan! Itachi niisan!" he sobs frantically.

I immediately brush my cock against his prostate, trying to get his pleasure to outweigh his pain. The extreme overload to senses makes my little brother pant very loudly. I cover his mouth with my own, swallowing his cries. I stand up, cupping his bottom. I rock my hips gently against his, but don't move an more than that. I know he's starting to feel good now. He entire body flushes prettily and he pants even more.

I pick up the pace of our game, just a little. I rock my hips a little faster, brushing against his prostate as I listen to him moan "Aniki, aniki!"

That makes me smile, if only very faintly. He begins getting impatient with me and starts willingly impaling himself on my erection. His own hips grind into mine, accompanied with a heavy, pleasant sensation as our bodies continue to move together.

"Oniisan, nnn, it feels good." he pants in my ear. I know that means he's probably close to another orgasm, he just doesn't know how else to tell me. I feel my own coming soon. I thrust faster, earning louder moans and pants from Sasuke, but I still don't go too hard. I don't want him to be very sore. I pump his smaller shaft quickly, hearing him begin to scream my name.

"Ah, ah, aniki!" he screams, cumming all over my stomach. I thrust half a dozen more times before cumming in his as.

The Next Morning

"Itachi niisan." Sasuke whispered in his brother's ear. "Niisan."

"Hn?" The dark haired elder grunted.

"It hurts." he answered quietly, nuzzling his brother's neck and hair, seeking comfort.

"Forgive me." Itachi licked and kissed his little brother's 8 year old body.

**This story is not over dammit! I have over a thousand more words of typing!!**

**Please review. Like it? Don't like it? **

Ame Shiroi


	2. Otouto's Game

10 Years Later

"Aren't you going to play with me, aniki?" I whisper seductively, grinding my erection in my brother's ass.

"Now?" he asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow. I pretend to pout. "Don't you want to play?"

"Want to..." my aniki trails off. "Always. Can? No."

I pin Itachi to the wall quite easily.

"What's going to stop me from taking you right now?" I murmur huskily.

"Absolutely nothing," he says blandly. "except that I'm older and smarter and stronger than you are."

"I'll that you're older. And you may be _slightly _smarter." I smirk at him and grip his wrists tight. "But you're _NOT _stronger."

I push his legs apart and grind our hips together. "So? How do you propose to stop me, aniki?"

I don't wait for answer. I cover his mouth with mine and press him harder into the wall, still grinding mt erection into his. Itachi moans into the kiss. I've got him now. He's already submitting and there's no way I'll let him escape. I rip off his shirt, then mine, continuing to kiss him. I push my tongue into his mouth and battle for dominance with his. The feeling of my bare chest against his' is heaven, but not enough. I know of higher heaven. I yank his pants down to his ankles and roughly suck his member.

"Ahhh-unnn." he groans loudly.

"Sasuke...don't...stop...that." he pants.

I can't tell if he just told me to stop or he just told me not to stop. Regardless, I suck harder, throughly enjoying the loud moans coming from his lips. His hips buck restlessly as he practically begs for more. I suck fiercely, almost painfully, reaching up to fondle and gently squeeze his balls.

"Sasuke." he moans, stroking my black spikes. "My sweet Sasuke."

I moan low in my throat. Yes, yes, I want to be yours'. Your sweet Sasuke. I want to be that for you, aniki.

He moans my name twice more before ejaculating in my mouth. I swallow greedily, even going so far to lick his cock clean. Delicious.

He drops to his knees and pushes me down, pulling my pants off. Immediately he latches onto my erection, sucking and licking hungrily. I stoke his long black hair, my fingers running through the soft silky strands. One of his hands trails down to his ass and I watch him slid a finger into himself. I moan quietly.

It was so erotic, and I know he's just teasing me, but I can't help but feel my member pulse with need and jealousy. _I_ should be doing that. _I _should be giving him that kind of pleasure. I growl. I can't take my eyes off the sight. I push his mouth away and he stops all movement.

"Touch yourself." I command hoarsely. He smirks arrogantly and spreads his legs so I can see.

He moans loudly and continues his earlier movements.

"Sasuke!" he cries, watching me with half-lidded eyes. That bastard. He pushes two fingers into himself and rocks his hips, still calling my name. He's got no shame at all. Son of a bitch is just trying to get me to lose control. Itachi is not embarrassed by this show one bit. He'll be feeling embarrassed soon enough though.

"Stop." I bite the word out.

"Get on all fours." I must sound snappish, but he looks so damn amused, it drives me crazy. I'm going to torture him. He thinks I'm just going to fuck him, but I'll do worse than that. I'll have some fun first. I massage his ass. I can practically FEEL his anticipation. Holding his hips still, I lick his entrance, swirling my tongue just on the inside.

I smile as my aniki gasps loudly. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He wriggles and squirms as I continue my project. "Otouto, yamete!"

I ignore him. His cries are unimportant. I continue to lick, lapping and swirling teasingly with my tongue.

"Otouto!" he moans. He _is _embarrassed now. But he likes it. His cheeks are cherry red and he pants loudly. He's so cute. He gasps in a constant rhythm of babble that's somewhere between protest and pleasure. I've never played this game, but I kinda like it and he clearly does too.

"O-otouto!" he huffs.

I can't take the sound any longer. My control breaks and I slam straight into my older brother's ass, reveling in the long scream of delight that comes from Itachi's lungs. He moans shamelessly every time I hit his prostate. That's what I love about my brother. He's completely unabashed.

"Unnn, harder," he groans "do it harder, otouto."

I take myself out, then pound back in; directly into the spot that makes my beloved brother scream.

"OTOUTO!!" Itachi screams, arching his back in euphoria.

I pinch his nipple teasingly and whisper in his ear. "Like that aniki?"

"Yes, yes, ahh, yes." my brother hugs the wall and hoarsely groans encouragement.

I am not very gentle, but Itachi never asked for gentle. I roughly pull him onto my lap, still thrusting with maddening force. He twists his head and kisses me, being just as rough as I am. Another thing I love about my brother. He matches me stroke for stroke, bite for bite and kiss for kiss.

He bites on my lower lip, telling me speechlessly he wants it as fast and hard as I can give it. I growl and push him back onto his hands and knees, pounding into him at a speed and force that makes him start huffing again.

"O-tou-to." He barely manages to choke it out.

"Shit." I gasp, groaning. I'm starting to see stars. I can't focus correctly anymore and his pants and moans make me want to go even faster. I hold his hips in a bruising that I'm sure will leave marks later, thrusting as hard as I can.

"Oniisan!" I moan, long unable to feel any shame for it as I cum. "Itachi!!!"

Itachi let go of a long moan he must've been holding a long time. It sounds like 'Sasuke!'

**THIS IS STILL NOT FINISHED PEOPLE!!!**

**I WILL HAVE THIS ENTIRE STORY UP, OR SO HELP ME, KAMI-SAMA...!!!!!**

Ame Shiroi


	3. The Game of Brothers

This is for jimey, who insisted I employ the use of chocolate for this chapter, because we all know everything is better with chocolate.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car, for heaven's sake.

Sasuke's VERY Sweet 16

My little brother told me there wasn't anything he particularly wanted for his 16th birthday, but I knew exactly what I was getting him. Watch out otouto, you're _defiantly _getting more than you wished for this year.

That Night...

I think I'm the one who got more than he bargained for. My little brother is naughty. And not in the way most siblings are, either. He's also a lot kinkier than I expected. Very nice.

However, I didn't really count on being tied up and blindfolded. Not that I mind. I just prefer to SEE what's going on. I never really liked surprises. He tied me up in the kitchen as soon as I told him he got to be the seme starting today.

Sasuke takes off my clothes with a humorous sort of disregard. He always was extremely impatient. I shiver as he licks all the way up side to my neck and ear.

"Would aniki like to play with me?" he asks, stroking my lower stomach. He sucks on a spot on my neck he knows drives me nuts.

"H-hai." If I could slap myself, now would be a good time. I stammer like a nervous uke whose just having his first time. Sasuke thinks it's cute though. He chuckles and nuzzles my neck.

"Let's play a game, big brother Itachi." He strokes lower on my stomach and caresses my erection. I grind my teeth. "Let's play CandyLand."

I can feel something smooth, thick, and slightly warm being applied to my chest and stomach. Chocolate. I might've known. Sasuke adores chocolate. It's his little secret. With long stokes my brother licks the sweet substance off my chest with agonizing slowness. He saliva feels like hot oil. Burning and deliciously slick.

"You taste good aniki." he says, lapping up chocolate from my lower belly. "So sweet."

I shudder as his tongue drags slowly across the length of my hardness. My voice comes out a hoarse rasp. "Otouto..."

I can't find any other words. My brain is too fogged by the never ending hypnotic motion of his tongue. It flicks and swirls, sending spirals of desire up my spine like a shooting star, even as I feel it fluttering like a thousand dying birds in my stomach. Unfortunately, he stops his licking.

Two fingers slid into my mouth. I suck teasingly, knowing this is one of the most erotic things I could do for my younger brother. One of his other quirks: he finds the sight of me sucking anything extremely arousing. His fingers taste like...cherry? He must've coated them with something. It tastes good, whatever it is. I hear him groan quietly as I lap the substance up from his fingers, licking them clean.

When he feels I have done a good job, he takes his fingers away and kisses me fiercely. His mouth tastes good too. Peppermint. My favorite.

I break away, sadly, because of a need for oxygen.

"Are you ready?" he murmurs, teasing my entrance with the two fingers I sucked on earlier. I smirk as arrogantly as possible. "Yes."

He slams 4 fingers into my channel, making me cry out. Brat. He toys with my prostate, causing my hips to arch towards him, unconsciously begging him to take me. He jerks the cloth from my eyes, allowing me to see. His midnight eyes are flaming with lust. Searing, burning through me in tantalizing hot waves.

"Brother Itachi." he murmurs in my ear. "I want to fuck you until you don't remember your own name."

One hand strokes my chest while the other continues to thrust in me. He nips my ear lobe. "I want to screw you so hard you won't be able to stand. But most of all, I want you to scream."

He moans my name in my ear to prove his point. His fingers thrust harder. "Scream, aniki. Scream for me."

I don't know what this game is, this game he's playing with me, but I like it. A lot. Bright blood red stars tainted with black dance in front my eyes, dazing me. I rock my hips helplessly onto his fingers. I moan unwilling as an orgasm start to overtake my senses. "Uh, uh, otouto."

How undignified. Nothing I can do about it, though. I'm too busy enjoying the fiery look in his eyes.

"Yes." he whispers, his black eyes glowing brightly. "Say it. Scream it for me, aniki. I want to hear you scream it."

His free hand reaches down to pump my heavy erection. The scream comes from my throat unbidden, a hoarse call that sounds like a dying creature, so loud my throat is raw with it. "SASUKE!"

HAPPYBIRTHDAYSASUKEHAPPYBIRTHDAYSASUKEHAPPYBIRTHDAYSASUKELOVEFROMONIISAN

Itachi collapses against me, breathing hard. I turn his face to me and gently bite his lower lip. He crushes our lips together, stealing my air as he takes it for his own. I sit down lazily in a chair, taking him with me as I drag him onto my lap. I break us apart and start nuzzling his neck, placing an occasional kiss on my older brother's pale flesh now and then. "You still want me to do whatever I want with you, Itachi oniisan?"

"Mhm." he murmurs, nuzzling my chest and running his fingers through my hair. He toys with my bangs and whispers teasingly in my ear. "Fuck me, otouto."

I smirk at him evilly. I spread my legs and let him straddle me.

"Do it yourself, if you want it that bad." I say, carelessly. Itachi looks at me with surprise in his coal black eyes. I can see a little uncertainty too. Clearly that was not the response he was expecting from me. I watch a small flush creep up his neck as he quickly realizes what I want him to do. Too cute.

"Shy aniki?" I ask, gently stroking his thighs and squeezing his buttocks.

It's a challenge. A challenge I know he would never refuse. He knows I'm watching him hungrily as he parts himself and places my cock at his entrance. Neither of us can stop the groan that comes from between our lips. He's so tight and...hot. Unbearably hot. I smirk as he flushes even deeper. He stutters a hoarse broken moan. "O-o-tou-t-to."

I tease him a little, stroking his soft black hair. "You're so cute, big brother."

I don't tease very well. It comes out as a throaty moan as his walls clench around me. He smiles and sets a slow pace, moving up and down on my cock. He tortures me, moaning loudly on purpose because he knows I enjoy it. For being the one who is supposed to be in control, I do a lousy job. Not that I actually care. I know my brother is the one really in control. He just enjoys relinquishing it sometimes.

I arch my neck back, letting Itachi receive his own proof of my delight as I grunt his name and start thrusting into him faster. He chants my name like a mantra in my ear as I hit his pleasure point. He groans "Sas-ah-oh-Sasuke."

I whimper as waves of pleasure wash through my lower body. He sucks on two of my fingers, taking them all the way into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. I almost scream at this and fuck him even more frantically.

"Oh-o-oniisan. Oh God!" I cry, arching my neck. "Ah, ah, ohh Itachi!"

I pound into him faster, brutally gripping his hips. Now he even stops his teasing and begins sobbing helplessly into my shoulder. Neither of us are anything but a hideous mess of pleasure anymore.

He grips my hair and whispers my name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, you-you ah!" he can't even manage to put a correct sentence together, but he's doing better than me. "Mmmm Sasuke, don't stop."

The climax starts spreading throughout our bodies, making our voices scream and our limbs lock.

Sasuke kissed up his brother's body.

"Promise me I'll get this present every night." he said, swirling his tongue in the elder's navel.

"Nhn." Itachi grunted lazily, stroking the younger man's hair.

SASUKE & ITACHI SASUKE & ITACHI SASUKE & ITACHI SASUKE & ITACHI

We love and it is forbidden.

We touch and it is forbidden.

We are happy...and it is forbidden.

**YAY! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!! LIKE IT?! DON'T LIKE IT?! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**


End file.
